Deoxycytidine kinase (dCK) is a deoxyribonucleoside kinase capable of phosphorylating deoxycytidine, deoxyadenosine, and deoxyguanosine to their monophosphate forms using either ATP or UTP as phosphoryl donors.1 Phosphorylation by dCK is the rate-limiting step in the biochemical pathway responsible for converting salvaged deoxycytidine into dCTP and, in certain cell types into dTTP, making them substrates for DNA polymerases. Apart from the physiological role of generating dNTPs, dCK plays a crucial role in activating multiple nucleoside analog pro-drugs (‘nucs’) that are widely used in anticancer.2 Accordingly, identifying therapeutics targeting dCK has significant value. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.